Late At Night
by Irihi B.W
Summary: PG for a few choice words. As Braska, Auron, and Jecht camp out, Braska thinks about his daughter, his friends, and the Calm he wishes to bring and will never feel...


Author's notes: I've just recently fallen in love with Braska, and I think he's awesome. Don't ask why. This is my last fanfic probably; don't bother asking for another chapter. Non-yaoi.  
  
He was Braska, the husband of a heathen. He was the father of a half-breed bitch. He was the friend of those monsters known as Al Bhed. He knew how to work machina. The Temple shunned him. And yet, he was a Summoner, on the Holy Pilgrimage to defeat Sin and bring about a Calm.  
And never live to feel it himself.  
Braska shivered as he smoothed his bedding out for the fifth time those past three minutes. It was the middle of the knight. His Guardians, Jecht and Auron, were peacefully asleep near by him. The campfire still blazed and warmed them, and yet the Summoner felt cold. Cold from fear and dread. As a Summoner, it was his duty to defeat Sin. But...but he was going to die. He sighed. He himself never enjoyed a Calm. When he was born, Sin had returned, and no Summoner had risen to take care of the beast. He lived in fear from Sin his entire life. Braska would never know the soothing peace of a Calm.  
He pulled his robes tighter around himself. Despite masking his fear in the die, smiling over it, the night brought it all back. Everyone was afraid to die when they came closer to that moment. Braska's lips twitched in a sadden smile. There was always a fear, even in the bravest of hearts, of dying. He was no different. It was foolish to believe he wasn't afraid.  
  
"By Yevon..." Braska sighed, reaching up and pulling his headdress off. His longish blue-silvery hair tossed about as he shook his head. He set the headdress down and turned his back to the fire to look out into the darkness of the road. He tugged all ornaments from his hair and let it fall around his face in a little mess, but he didn't bother to fix it.  
  
He bit his bottom lip as he thought of his companions. Jecht, so desperately wanting to go home. Auron, his best friend. His thoughts strayed more to Auron. The young Warrior Monk was his best friend, a son maybe. To leave him alone tore Braska's heart apart. Thinking of children, Yuna's sweet face appeared in his mind. Braska nearly went into tears. His little girl, so young without a father. She was only eight. Even at that young age, she mastered a Cure spell. He remembered bursting with so much pride when she cast it on him when he was sick one day.  
  
_Oh,_ Braska buried his face in his robe-covered hands. _Yuna, my sweet little girl...I'm so sorry. But this Calm is for you._ he felt tears and wiped them away, sniffing as his nose began to become stuffy.  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
Braska's head turned sharply, his hair tossed about. Auron was sitting up from his bedding, looking at him, concerned.  
  
"Oh, Auron, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Braska cleared his throat. Auron shook his head, standing and walking over to his Summoner. Jecht snorted in his sleep as he stepped over him. The Warrior Monk sat next to him.  
  
"What's wrong, Braska?"  
  
The Summoner smiled. He loved the moments where he and Auron dropped the formalities and were just friends, not Summoner and Guardian. He pushed away some of his silvery-blue hair from his blue eyes.  
  
"I was thinking of Yuna..." he paused. "And... what is to come."  
  
Auron instantly looked up. "Braska, I won't let you die! I swear, I will find a way to-"  
  
Braska threw his bedding over Auron's head. "Not now, Auron." he smiled, his tears gone. "Let's just enjoy the moments we have."  
  
Auron tore the bedding from his head, raven ponytail flicking out. "Yes, before Jecht the drunk wakes up."  
  
"Auron, that's rude."  
  
The younger man just smiled, causing Braska to as well. These moments were worth it. Hopefully, he could keep these memories when he departed for the Farplane. He closed his eyes. Everything...was worth it. Opening his eyes, he took one more look at the place he'll never see again.  
  
"If you wish, Braska, I'll stay up with you."  
  
"...thank you, Auron."


End file.
